Gloves at the Movies
by Nellbell222
Summary: "She heard a very Cabbage Patch laugh and she had no choice but to hide." "Blair? Is that you?" There must be more people going to the movie than just them, right?


**A/N: Wasn't Going to finish the story sooooo…..Oneshot! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl!

**Gloves at the Movies**

**By: Nellbell222**

Blair POV

A movie. Just one movie. There must be a hundred people going to this movie because monkey movies are extremely popular these days…no, no they are not. Humphrey might have gotten sick from his filthy sister. Very possible.

Blair ran around her room, looking for her other shoe while Dorota was trying to read Gossip Girl to her to find out where Dan Humphrey was located at the moment. Going to the movies with your best friend's on and off again love of her life was dangerous. Because when non-friends went to the movies with each other, they turn out to be friends by the time the credits roll.

A Waldorf and a Humphrey just didn't mix well. It was like mixing water and olive oil because they just didn't mix. Blair huffed. If she couldn't even make up good analogies in her head, how was she going to snuff Dan Humphrey at the movies?

Her phone beeped and Blair jumped slightly. "What?" Serena laughed in the background and Blair let her heart stop beating like a hummingbird.

"Hello to you to B. I'm just calling to make sure you are alright and by the sound of your heavy breathing, I take it as a no?" Blair composed herself as she answered as clearly as possible.

"It is a yes, S. Don't worry about me. I'm just going to be seeing a movie today. How are you?" This got Serena off Blair case and more interested in her own issues. Not that Blair had any. She sighed and thanked Serena's ignorance and ego-centric self as Blair continued to get herself ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She reached the movie theatre more than twenty minutes early so she could get a seat as far away from Dan as possible. So, when she walked into an empty theatre, she decided she would wait to sit until the picture started. But, her luck had run out because she heard a very Cabbage Patch laugh that was directed toward the usher and she had no choice but to hide.

"Blair? Is that you?" She turned around to saw Dan Humphrey, wearing the ugliest flannel shirt she had ever seen.

"Yes, Humphrey. It's me. What other girl would be wearing gloves in a movie theatre?" He laughed and continued up the aisle until he was exactly two seats away from Blair and he sat down. Dan offered Blair his popcorn but she wrinkled her nose at the stench and shoved the bucket away from her.

"No thank you, Humphrey. I have health standards to uphold which you clearly do not care about since that shirt is going to kill me." Dan rolled his eyes and Blair settled farther into her seat to avoid the strange look he was giving her.

"Something wrong Humphrey? Popcorn giving you a heart attack already? I'll be sure to tell Serena how much you care."

"Nope, Waldorf. I'm just looking at you in surprise because I never thought you would make it. I figured that the stench of the middle class would send you running all the way back to the Upper East Side." Blair smiled slightly but tried not to show a reaction.

"Sometimes we elite people like to go to the zoo but that doesn't mean we feed the animals Humphrey. So move another seat away. Fingers are like French fries." Blair wiggled a gloved finger and Dan laughed.

"Shush, Humphrey. They are starting early. And what did you not understand about moving another seat? God, Humphrey, don't make me call Serena to tighten your leash." Dan moved another seat away and smiled as the movie started. Neither realized they were the only ones in the theatre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the movie, Dan and Blair both walked outside together, much to Blair's dismay. Blair looked for her car but came back over to Dan. Dan was walking over to the "car" as Blair liked to say sarcastically.

"Need a ride, Waldorf?"

Blair scoffed. "I will never get into that turtle slash death trap car ever again Humphrey. I still have nightmares about sitting next to you and smelling the awful stench of trash that is Damien Delgard."

"You sure? Because I see no limo, or car service in sight. So hop on in Waldorf." Blair grimaced, waited but eventually got into the passenger side but not after nearly yanking the door right off the side of the ancient car.

"You have got to be kidding me. Humphrey, are you trying to kill me? No, I'm not getting in." Dan pointedly looked at Blair.

"I'll drive slowly. Promise."

She laughed. "Oh please Humphrey, we both know this car only goes one speed."

**Review please! :) **


End file.
